


I'm A Puppet On Your Strings

by curiousloveable



Series: Mercy [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Romance, alternative ending, survival fic, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousloveable/pseuds/curiousloveable
Summary: They survived the blast, but how can they get off Scarif?





	

When Jyn woke, the first thing she could feel was the warm body lying beside her. Opening her eyes she saw Cassian still asleep and in the same position as earlier. The sun had set to what looked like late afternoon. Sitting up, Jyn realized that their clothes had dried while they were sleeping. The landscape around them looked just as destroyed as she remembered it, nothing had really changed and to Jyn's regret no one had arrived to help them either.

  
They probably think nobody survived this, Jyn mused to herself. But what were they supposed to do now? How could they get off this planet? She needed to get up and have a better look around. Jyn turned to Cassian, gently shaking his shoulder to rouse him. “Cassian” she whispered when he stirred and frowned without opening his eyes. “I'm going to have a look around before it gets dark, okay?” she asked although she wasn't sure he was listening. He made an affirmative grunt that she took as permission to leave him. She didn't feel too good about it, but she she didn't really have a choice. On the one side Jyn worried about Cassian sleeping so much, on the other side she thought that maybe his body needed to rest after all.

  
Standing up, Jyn could feel her own bruises all over her body. Her leg was hurting painfully but she ignored it as best as she could. She looked down at Cassian realizing that she had never seen him sleep with such a peaceful expression on his face. Jyn smiled and then turned around starting to walk in the direction of where the tower had been. The sun was slowly traveling closer to the horizon and she needed to find something useful before it got too dark to find her way back to Cassian. They could probably survive a few days without food but sooner or later they needed to drink and eat something and Jyn was already feeling pretty thirsty.

  
She started her search at the place where the Imperial base had been. The tower had collapsed and everything had turned into huge piles of rubble. Jyn made her way through the debris, careful not to injure herself any further. Digging her way through the ruins was exhausting and dirty work, but Jyn wasn't someone who got discouraged easily. It almost reminded her of her time in the Imperial work camp. It took a lot of her strength but she kept going, determined to not go back with empty hands. Halfway through her search she found a scorched blaster and took it with her even though she wasn't sure if it was still working.

  
She lost track of time but when she looked up, the sun was already about to touch the ocean. The world around her was glowing in an orange light and she knew that she had probably less than an hour to get back to the beach. Annoyed she turned back to her work, looking under what might have been a wall once. She could see a few black durasteel boxes that must have been singed by the heat but looked mostly intact. Jyn had to crawl up to one of them and tried to pry it open. She had to put all of her strength into the effort but managed to push the lid back inch by inch.

  
When she had finally managed to open the box far enough that she could see and reach inside the crate, her heart jumped at the sight of a whole load of ration bars. Supplies for the Imperials, she thought, unable to believe the luck she had. Excited she turned to the next crate, pushing it open as well. It was full with metal flasks probably to transport water but when Jyn picked one up to open it, she realized it was empty. She sighed in disappointment but grabbed two bottles anyway. Maybe they would be useful later. Then she pushed as many of the ration bars into her pockets as she could before she turned to leave.

  
When she crawled back outside the sun was gone and it was getting darker. Jyn hurried as she made her way back to the place where she had left Cassian a few hours ago. But when she arrived at the spot there was no rebel Captain anywhere. She dropped the flasks in her arms to the ground, feeling another wave of panic stealing her breath. “Cassian!” she shouted a few times, turning around in circles, her heart hammering in her chest.

  
“Yes?” came a voice from behind the trees and Jyn spun around coming to face Cassian who was leaning against a burned tree trunk. Her relief instantly turned to anger as she stormed up to him and almost punched him in the chest before she remembered his injuries. “Fuck you!” she shouted in his face “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Cassian looked at her with a startled expression like he had no idea what she was talking about. “Sorry?” he said but it sounded more like a question. He reached out tentatively and put his hand on her arm in what looked like an attempt to calm her. “I woke up and you were gone” he murmured and frowned unhappily.

  
“I told you, I was going to have a look around.” Jyn said irritated feeling the shock and anger leaving her. “I know” Cassian shook his head, “but I couldn't just sit there and wait for you to come back. I didn't go very far.” He truly sounded apologetic about it. Jyn sighed and pushed her head against his chest, silently asking for his forgiveness. She felt his arms coming up around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I didn't mean to scare you.” He added in a hushed tone. “No, I'm sorry, I was just...” Jyn didn't finish her thought but she could feel Cassian nodding in understanding, brushing against her hair. When she pulled back to look at him, she gave him a small smile. “I found a crate with ration bars.” she said, pulling them out of the pockets of her trousers. “And some flasks but without water” she added, nodding to said objects lying in the sand.

  
“Well, what a coincidence that I found a spring of fresh water.” The grin that split Cassian's face could have lit up the whole night and Jyn almost kissed him right there. “Where is it? I can go and fill up the flasks.” she offered excitedly, feeling all the more thirsty all of a sudden. “I'll show it to you.” Cassian said and turned around to start walking as Jyn followed him. He was limping and moving quite slowly which made Jyn frown. “You feeling okay?” she asked, not telling him that maybe he shouldn't be walking around. She wasn't going to tell him what to do, even though she felt the need to do so. “It hurts” Cassian admitted with a grunt “but I can still walk.” Jyn didn't say anything to that, just followed behind the Captain silently. He had obviously trouble walking but Jyn made no move to help him as long as he didn't ask her to.

  
After walking for a bit they reached a small clearing between the trees and Jyn could see a little creek in front of them. She filled up the bottles she had brought and handed one to Cassian, drinking from her own and filling it up again. A relieved laugh escaped her lips as she finished drinking and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Cassian lowered himself to the ground next to a tree with a pained moan and put his back against the trunk. He was breathing heavily as if walking around had taken all of his strength. Jyn walked back over and sat down beside him. She pulled some of the ration bars out and gave a handful to Cassian. They ate in silence both lost in their own thoughts. When Cassian asked her where Jyn had found the supplies, she gave him a short description of what she had done after leaving him at the beach. She still had a bad conscience about that but Cassian just smiled at her like it was nothing.

  
“Should we maybe make a fire?” Jyn asked trying to change the topic. It was quickly getting darker and it was harder to make out Cassian's face in the dark. The Captain hummed in thought at that. “It has both its advantages and disadvantages.” he said and Jyn couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. “Alright, whatever. I'll go and see if I can find something that isn't already burnt.” She got back up again and when Cassian made a move to stand as well she shook her head at him, pushing him back down with a hand on his shoulder. “You stay here.” she ordered and when she saw the protest on his face she added annoyed “I don't need help collecting fire wood.” He huffed at that but settled back down as she turned around and walked off.

  
It was getting darker with every passing minute now and Jyn hurried to collect some branches before it got too dark to see anything. When she returned, she made a little pile next to where Cassian was sitting with tired eyes. “And how do we light it?” he asked and raised a brow when Jyn simply showed him the blaster from earlier. “Jyn Erso” he said in wonder “you have an answer to everything huh?” Jyn tried not to blush at that and turned away to fire a shot at the wood, lighting it with the blast. She sighed in relief when the blaster still seemed to work.

  
“Alright, let me see your injuries.” she said and turned back to Cassian who looked a bit startled at that. “What? Don't tell me you are too shy, Captain.” Jyn grinned at him when he huffed again. But when he started to undo the buttons of his shirt she wasn't so sure of herself anymore. She tried not to show any uncertainty as she sat closer to him taking a look at his bruised torso in the light of the fire. There was a very large and black spot over his ribs. Jyn hissed in sympathy and let her fingertips ghost over his skin there. She didn't notice the hitch in his breath at her touch. Then she moved her hand up to his shoulder where the blaster shot had hit him before the fall. It was a small burnt hole just under his collarbone. The wound was dark and still bleeding a little bit. Jyn regretted that she hadn't found a medkit earlier in the boxes as well.

  
“That must have burned like hell in the ocean.” she said quietly, her eyes flicking up to Cassian who almost seemed to be holding his breath at her ministrations. “We should at least clean it as best as we can.” she muttered and stood again, walking back to the creek. She ripped a strip off from her shirt and cleaned it as much as she could in the cold water. Cassian didn't look very pleased with her idea when she returned but he didn't protest. Jyn realized that he seemed to never complain about anything. She took her canteen and let some of the water drip over the wound. Cassian hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. He was clenching his teeth but making no other sound. Jyn hurriedly tied the strip around the wound.

  
When she was done, Cassian sighed and seemed to relax a bit against the tree trunk. Jyn watched his face illuminated by the flames and couldn't help but reach a hand out to stroke back his hair. The gesture seemed to startle him a little but he relaxed again and made no move to stop her. Jyn couldn't help but smile at that. “You should lie down, you are already falling asleep again.” she noted and pulled her hand back reluctantly. “You are giving an awful lot of orders recently.” he chuckled and buttoned up his shirt again. “Well, get used to it. Someone has to be in charge after all.” she gave him a smirk as he lied down next to the fire. “And that someone is you?” Cassian laughed and grimaced at the movement. Jyn lied down next to him just like she had earlier that day but what seemed like forever ago. “Hm yes. At least until you feel better.” He pulled her closer but she could tell that he was already drifting off again when he just hummed in response.

  
Jyn listened to his even breathing for a while, watching the stars above them. She had no ideawhat would happen tomorrow but she was grateful that she wouldn't have to face it alone. It didn't take long until she followed Cassian into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a lot of mistakes, I know :) but I had this sitting on my computer and no time to proof-read so far  
> I wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I hope I can go see the movie a second time between years, but I will probably cry at the end...


End file.
